The present invention relates in general to an electroluminescent display panel and, more particularly, to a non-reflective film for counter electrodes of a thin-film electroluminescent display panel.
The conventional thin-film electroluminescent display panel such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,112 "Photo-Image Memory Panel and Activating Method Thereof" by Kanatani et al issued on June 29, 1976, assigned to the same assignee contained a plurality of thin films which showed good transparency. In the case where the cunter electrodes reflected the incident radiation, the reflected incident radiation tended to interfere with the electroluminescence generated, thereby inevitably reducing the contrast of the visual images. It has been, therefore, long desired to produce counter electrodes which have nonreflective properties in addition to a high conductivity.